The present invention relates to skis and snowboards with edges and it especially relates to security edges for skis.
To skiers or snowboarders, the occurrence of accidents such as involuntary slipping, falls, collisions, etc., is frequent. These accidents are often painful and can lead to hospitalization. One of the reasons for such accidents is the insufficient security of the skier or snowboarder, due to the fact that the edges of their skis or snowboards have insufficient grip on surfaces such as snow, ice, artificial snow etc.
In order to guarantee the grip of skis and snowboards on these surfaces, the skis and snowboards comprise special edges made of hard material such as steel. These edges must be ground regularly in order to guarantee a sufficient surface grip. It is a disadvantage that this kind of edge, depending on the kind of surface, often becomes blunt in a very short time and then no longer guarantees a sufficient grip. Thus, the grinding of the edges becomes necessary in order to guarantee the security of the skier or snowboarder respectively. This is especially acute with difficult surfaces such as ice.
An object of the present invention is the improvement of the security of skiers or snowboarders and the prevention of skiing and snowboarding accidents. The object is especially directed toward a security edge, which does not have the previously mentioned disadvantages. This security edge is to be producible from proven materials, it is to be easy to maintain and it is to be largely compatible with current standards of the ski and snowboard industry.
The invention is based on the realization that the form of the edges of skis and snowboards is decisive for the grip of the skier or snowboarder, respectively, on the surface. The invention shows security edges for skis and snowboards that comprise indentations and protrusions of variable depth. The indentations and protrusions are designed in a variable manner in length and depth depending on the type of ski or snowboard, and offer a permanent grip on surfaces such as snow, ice artificial snow, etc., even when the grinding of the edges has become blunt.